1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to racks and like devices for use in “racking” or position balls such as billiard balls into a proper formation and position such as a triangular formation properly positioned on a billiard table in preparation to initiate a game such as a game of billiards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In playing the game of billiards or pool or the like, it is important to achieve not only a “tight rack” of balls or balls that have been tightly racked, so that when breaking the rack of balls such as with a cue ball, the balls will efficiently transmit energy into surrounding balls and achieve a good break, but it is also important to properly position the set of racked balls to as to provide for consistent and fair play. Heretofore such proper positioning of a set of racked balls was commonly achieved by attempting to position the lead ball over a point marked on a billiard table. When the point marked on the table is covered by a ball, the user is left to estimate the proper position of the racked balls. Billiard tables commonly have marks on the sides of the tables that further assist in positioning the balls but such marks still require signification estimation on the part of the user. The disclosed invention seeks to overcome the noted problems with positioning racked balls.
Many improvements to racks or rack like devices have been devised to improve the racking of balls. For instance, the following list of US patents and applications all disclose inventions related to positioning of billiard type racks and are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,422,637, 4,553,750, 6,024,649, 6,609,307, 7,063,620, 7,118,486, 7,165,332, 20030059752, 20040132535, 20050239566 and 20060042105. However, the inventive concepts disclosed in the preceding list of patents include several deficiencies. Problems with the prior art include for instance complicated racks having moving parts, racks that require the user to estimate when the rack is properly positioned, and the absence of a sure go/no-go type positioning indication means.